Soup or salad together with a sandwich or with other foods such as pizza is very popular luncheon fare in America and is frequently sold as part of take-out meals from all types of restaurants. The fast food industry, particularly, continuously seeks improved boxes and other containers for carrying out soup, salad, beverage, pizza, and other foods to enhance the sales of the prepared foods offered at their establishments.
Serving trays and boxes for carrying prepared foods away from fast food restaurants and other food vendors are, of course, old in the art. The trays used for that purpose typically contain cavities which are sized so as to receive various shaped containers such as cups, dishes and bags. The cavities are intended to prevent lateral shifting of the containers placed in them. None of the prior art boxes and trays, however, provide room for a soup, or salad beverage container along with other foods which are capable of retaining a cover on the container and preventing the container from toppling over or sliding so as to ensure that the liquid or other contents does not spill while the box or tray is being transported.
The principal object of the present invention to provide an improved take-out box which overcomes the limitations of the prior art boxes and trays.
More specifically, an important object of the present invention is to provide a take-out box which includes means for locking an inner container for soup, salad or beverage in a closed and stationary position so that the inner container cannot accidentally open and spill its contents over other food in the box or on the person or vehicle carrying the box.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a food take-out box which may be stacked with other like take-out boxes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a take-out box having means for locking an inner liquid container closed and in a stationary position and for enabling steam generated by the liquid in the container to escape from the box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attractive food take-out box which enables the consumer to view at least a portion of the contents that is contained in its own package within the box.